Simple
by AngelRin89
Summary: Ishida Uryu looked across the classroom, gazing at a young lady with long, silky orange hair. Simple…That's what most would describe Inoue Orihime as. And Uryu wouldn't have it any other way. IshiHime fluffiness-oneshot


**IshiHime oneshot, lots of fluff**

**Author: MarHeavenAngel**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Tite Kubo owns Bleach. I don't, I wish I did, but sadly, I don't.**

**_-Simple-_**

Its funny how something simple can envelop your whole world without even realizing it. People go on with their lives, not realizing these simple things can mean a whole lot. Ishida Uryu looked across the classroom, gazing at a young lady with long, silky orange hair. She was making rather odd faces, looking at each problem on her math assignment. Ishida silently laughed to himself.

_Simple..._

That's what most would describe Inoue Orihime as. Everything about her was that way. The girl tried her hardest to keep life like that. Conflict just created stress, and Orihime wasn't big on conflict. But she would push through; always try to make the best of what she could.

Ishida couldn't help but feel though, in a way she's so complicated. And by that, he does not mean, that because of the very strange things she said or ate-which made you question what went on in her brain...no. It was just, _just her_. Though perhaps...

_"Maybe I'm just the complicated one."_ Ishida thought with a sigh.

It didn't take Ishida long to realize he'd come to fall for the girl. But she had her eyes on someone else-she never really noticed her friend's affection for her. And irony, being the cruel mistress that it was, the guy that Orihime had her eyes on, also didn't take any notice to Orihime's affections for him.

It bugged the teenage Quincy, to no end that Kurosaki Ichigo never seemed to take notice to Orihime's very obvious feelings.

_"Inoue-san is so kind, considerate, and has a big heart,"_ he thought, _"Not too mention she's pretty brave, and so full of life. Any guy would be lucky to have her."_

Indeed, Orihime was not the complicated one. She's simple, like she always had been, and Uryu wouldn't have her any other way. He rather loved that about her, she never felt the need to make the lives around her complicated, and she always wanted to keep things simple, made everyone smile. No, shes _not_ the problem...

_"Kurosaki is the problem, that idiot, how could he not notice someone like her!_" Ishida thought, glaring at the back of an oblivious Ichigo's head.

He then sighed to himself again, realizing it was wrong of him to think that, _"No, Kurosaki isn't the problem. I'm the problem_."

He tapped his pencil on the paper, not really focusing on the homework in front of him.

_"I never really told her how I felt. It's not anybody's fault but my own."_

Uryu told himself he knew what to do. He had to ask Orihime out on a date, tell her how he feels. It's a risk, but...

_"She's worth it_." He gripped his pencil, focusing on answering the problems on the piece of paper in front of him.

Finishing each and every one of them meticulously, Ishida watched the clock, waiting for the bell, planning on the right words to say to the beautiful, orange-haired girl.

The bell rang; Uryu straightened his glasses and walked over to Orihime's desk, as she was putting all her belongings away. The girl looked up, noticing her four-eyed friend.

"Oh hello Ishida-kun, was there something you needed?" she greeted with her usual smile.

"Uhh...yes. Could I talk with you for a minute Inoue-san?" Uryu asked, swallowing a big lump in his throat.

"Sure!" The girl chirped.

The two walked out of the classroom, down the long hallways that were slowly but surely becoming empty-as the other students began to leave. Uryu led her to one of the staircases, before stopping, taking a deep breath.

"So Ishida-kun, what did you want to talk about?" Her eyes filled with such adorable curiosity, nearly making the proud Quincy lose his resolve.

Ishida told his heart to shut up, it was about to collapse on him, "Inoue-san there is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, I just...didn't know how to say it."

"Well go on Ishida-kun, you know you can tell me anything." She beamed at him with her words of encouragement.

_"Ok, here it goes Uryu, just tell her and get it over with._" He thinks taking another deep breath; he could feel his cheeks getting hot.

"Inoue-san...I...you see I-well...I like you Inoue-san. _A lot_. I've felt this way about you for some time now. And would..." His heart was beating even louder, stupid thing wouldn't be quiet, "Would you go out with me?"

Things got quiet; Orihime just stared at him, her face showing no emotion, which wrecked Ishida's nerves to no end. But her face changed. A smile began to grace her lips; it was one of the loveliest smiles Ishida has ever seen.

"Of course I will Ishida-kun." Her beautiful gray orbs practically glowed, looking into his eyes.

Her answer was sincere, she meant it, Uryu could tell. Perhaps things aren't so complicated after all.

She giggled a little, and gently took the Quincy's right hand, leading them down the stairs. She looked up at him, giving him a warm and soft smile-he returned the favor by mimicking her soft expression.

Things were indeed..._simple_. And the two teens couldn't help but be grateful for it.

**_-BLEACH-_**

**Well that ends my cute little IshiHime fluffy oneshot. This is technically the first Bleach fic I've ever done. So I hope it's to your liking! Please leave a review, and tell me what you think (no flames though please)**

**I just love Uryu, poor guy endures so much XD**

**I would also like to give a special thanks to my beta-editor, Dragon_Wizard91.**


End file.
